This is how it happened
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is about Muriel's past, her mate and how she had Brooklyn a prequle to I can do it.


**This is before the Gretel becomes pregnant and this is how Muriel had Brooklyn enjoy.**

Few months later after Muriel and her sisters never go near Hansel and or Gretl because they will kill them.

"now girls, this is wedding season for us witches; our new mates as half human lion that their faces are like us will come every 3 or 4 years to get the witches to be married and we have offsprings." Muriel tolled her sisters and they know that.

"why?"

"because we are girls, and...let me tell you all this." Muriel was about to tell her sisters.

* * *

_Muriel's story starts_

_"Now long ago before we were born, our mother met our father who was a half human lion; with faces that look like our faces. Like stone that had cracks and they loved each other for 3 or 2 years, then their was another half human lion that wanted our mother; so two males fight to see who is going to marry our mother. So our father and the other male fight that male for his prize, fighting takes a few minutes or a hour then when the loser can't fight anymore the winner; or our father clams his prize our mother. He was married to her and then a week later he and our mother were waking us and being sure that we lived after birth and it happened while he was stuck to our mother." _Muriel tolled her story of what her mother tolled her.

_"so what did the sperms do?" _asked the horned witch.

_"I'm going to tell you."_

_"Then our father couldn't go until we are all in our mother's stomach, then after a few hours our father let us go then when the witch hunters came the dad ran after them; but he had never came back. 9 months passed and our mother gave birth to us we're tripplets, and we were all in our mothers womb for 9 months then we grew up as young adults; and then someday. Our mates will come to make us have babies, but the male will choose one of us."_

_End of story_

* * *

"so, who will our new mate choose?" asked the red haired witch.

"he will come soon, and he will choose one of us to be come his mate." Muriel tolled her sisters.

2 days later

Muriel was waitting for her mate to come and he was a half human lion and his face was like stone with cracks on it.

"why hello...what's your name?"

"my name is Scar, I'm looking for a witch with long hair."

"I'm Muriel, am I the one you want?" asked Muriel.

"yes, I do want you." Scar said then another half human lion with a stone cracked face was angry. He wanted Muriel too after all he used to be Muriel's boyfriend until she dumpped him.

Then the horned witch with her sister with red hair watched as the two male human lions fight to see who is going to get Muriel, Scar or the other lion.

Few hours later

After the loser couldn't fight anymore so he flee from the other human lion and Scar clams his prize Muriel the female witch, they got married and a week later he came back to mate Muriel.

Muriel was in the woods where no one can find them while Muriel's sisters keep an eye out for danger or anything else Scar was getting ready to mate Muriel he was taking a drink and he was afraid that he can't do it but he was telling himself that he can do it so then Muriel was ready to make a baby with Scar.

"so Scar, did you wanted to do this?" she asked.

"yes, for a while; I've mated 2 000 witches now this is my 2 001 witch to make a baby with you."

Then the horned witch and the red haired witch were watching them Scar was a little shy do mate with Muriel's sisters watching.

"uh...Muriel, I think your sisters are watching." Scar pionted out to Muriel.

Then Muriel saw her sisters behind the bushes they were in.

"sisters, can we have some pravite time alone?"

"sorry sis."

"yeah, we're sorry."

Then the two witches lefted Muriel and Scar alone so they can make a baby.

"do you want to start?" asked Scar.

"no no no no, you do the mating and smelling; I do the barthing and the labor parts." Muriel tolled Scar.

"ok Muriel, if it hurts let me know."

"ok." Muriel said then Scar as a human lion started to smell Muriel from head to toe and around her to see if he accscepted her sent and he did so he pushed Muriel to the ground and got ontop of Muriel and started to kiss her and the after an hour Scar left og of Muriel and the witch hunters were coming Scar had to leave the female witches to get home then by the time that the witches got home Scar didn't returned.

Muriel then felt dark inside her heart and she knew that Scar was dead and didn't think about him for a long while.

9 months later

Muriel was in the cave with her sisters and Muriel's stomach was very large, she was pregnant and she was due very soon after her husband dissapeard from whatever got him.

Muriel was in the sunset sky one day and then she was feeling pain and at that piont her water has finally broken and it was time for the baby to be born.

"sisters, I'm having the baby now." Muriel said as she was lying down on the ground.

"oh my god, I'll get help." the horned witch said as she went to go get help while the redhaired witch stays with Muriel to do her breathing.

Few minutes later

The horned witch came back with Gretel and Mina for help to deilver the baby, the horned witch however she was stuck in the cave and wasn't allowed to stay out until Muriel's baby is born.

Back outside Muriel was in more pain than ever.

"it's ok Muriel, I'm here for you; you're doing fine."

Then Mina started to rubb Muriel's back to keep her calm.

"ok Muriel, you're doing fine; now just breathe." Gretel said then at that sight at the sunset and the clouds start to form the ghost of Muriel's mother (that she died few years later) what watching Muriel give birth for the first time even she is not there with her daughter she said "_Muriel, bealvie in me; you can have this baby. Your my daughter, you're doing great._"

Few hours later

Muriel was in labor for 3 hours and the baby is still ins't born yet.

"what is taking her so long? should the baby be born by now?"

Then after the hours of waitting the horned witch heard a cry of a new born baby so she raced outside to see Muriel holding a baby in a black blanket in her arms so the next sister came to Muriel so the horned witch came to sit beside Muriel with her other sister to see the new baby.

"it's a girl." Muriel said smling at her sister.

"wow."

"Congrats sis, what are you going to name her?" asked the redhaired witch.

"Brooklyn, I was thinking of a name for a while so I fought Brooklyn will be a prefcet name." Muriel said.

"I love that name."

"same here."

Then the ghost of Muriel's mother looked down at her daughter Muriel who just had a baby and she was watching over her daughters and her grand daughter.

the end


End file.
